The Moon Will Last Forever
by Niallandthepotatoes2019
Summary: Holly will eventually die, Ash will disappear, the Storm will pass, but the Moon will last forever. Dovewing's and Bumblestripe's kits. Takes place after The Last Hope. If you don't like that couple, I guess just don't read it. The lives of Hollykit, Ashkit, Stormkit, and Moonkit from the very beginning.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

_ThunderClan_

Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom.

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Amberpaw- pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear and amber eyes

Dewpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown-and-cream tom

Queens-

Daisy- cream long-haired she-cat from the horseplace

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Hollykit, a dark gray she-cat with green eyes, Ashkit, a light gray tom with blue eyes, Stormkit, a white and gray tom with amber eyes, and Moonkit, a ginger, black, and white she-cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye.)

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Mother to Foxleap's kits)

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Thornclaw's kits)

Elders:

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Rose- reddish-ginger she-cat former loner

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cat: Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat

(Apprentice: Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thunder bolted above the ThunderClan nursery. Inside, a she-cat was bearing kits. The ThunderClan medicine cat, Jayfeather was beside her.

"Don't worry, Dovewing. You're doing just fine." Her mate Bumblestripe soothed. Bumblestripe was a big gray tom with darker gray stripes. Dovewing was a pale gray she-cat.

"I know. I just want these kits out of me." Dovewing panted.

"Don't worry, they're almost here." Jayfeather mewed. His blind eyes seemed to be looking at Dovewing. Dovewing tried to relax.

"Oh! Here comes one!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "Push Dovewing!"

Dovewing pushed and soon there was a tiny scrap lying on the moss.

"Lick it Bumblestripe!" Jayfeather ordered. Bumblestripe obeyed. It was a small she-cat that looked exactly like Bumblestripe.

Soon, there were 4 tiny scraps nursing from Dovewing. 2 she-cats and 2 toms.

One tom and she-cat were like little copies of their parents. The other tom was white and gray. But the other she-cat stood out. She was ginger, black and white. Nothing like her parents.

Jayfeather woke up by a pond. Sitting on a rock was a mangled old gray she-cat with a flattened face.

"Yellowfang!" Jayfeather exclaimed. He ran up to her and jumped on the rock.

"Greetings, Jayfeather. StarClan have a message for you." Yellowfang meowed.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked curiously.

Then, a flame colored tom padded out of the trees.

"Firestar!" Jayfeather mewed and jumped up to greeted his old leader.

"Jayfeather. As you know, Dovewing had a litter last night." Firestar told him.

"Of course I know that! I was with her!" Jayfeather snapped.

Firestar nodded "But one cat stands out. Holly will eventually die, Ash will disappear, The Storm will pass. But the Moon will last forever" His voice echoed in the clearing.

"What do you mean?" Jayfeather asked. But Firestar said no more. Him and Yellowfang disappeared.

_What do they mean? Holly will eventually die, Ash will disappear, the Storm will pass, but the Moon will last forever?_

Jayfeather shook his head and closed his eyes.

Dovewing licked her kit's heads and purred.

"They're beautiful, Bumblestripe." Dovewing meowed.

"They are. Just like you." Bumblestripe said and licked his mate's head. "Do you have names for them yet?" He asked.

"Yes. The dark gray she-cat will be called Hollykit, in honor of Hollyleaf. The light gray tom will be called Ashkit. The white and gray tom is called Stormkit, and the other she-kit is Moonkit." Dovewing mewed.

"They're great names!" Bumblestripe exclaimed.

Jayfeather was examining the kits.

_Hollykit, Ashkit, Stormkit, and Moonkit... The prophecy!_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Moonkit opened her eyes.

_Woah! The nursery is huge! _

She looked up and saw a beautiful pale gray she-cat with green eyes looking down at her.

"Hello, Moonkit." She meowed.

"Hi Dovewing!" Moonkit exclaimed.

"Your the first to open your eyes." Dovewing informed her.

"Why is it so dark?" Moonkit asked.

"It's night silly. It'll be morning soon and you can go out into the camp when your littermates open their eyes." Her mother told her and licked her head. "Now go to sleep and rest up for tomorrow. You may be able to go outside."

"Okay." Moonkit meowed and closed her eyes.

When Moonkit opened her eyes again, it was light out. She looked around the nursery. Dovewing was sitting up in her nest washing herself.

"The first one to wake up again, I see." She meowed, purring.

"I want to explore!" Moonkit mewed. Her voice sounded high and squeaky next to her mother's. She puffed out her chest to make her look bigger.

Dovewing laughed. She looked at Moonkit and stopped.

_Why is she making that face? Is there something wrong with me?_

"I'll be right back, Moonkit, stay in your nest." She meowed and padded out of the nursery.

When she came back, she had Briarlight with her.

"Briarlight, look at her eyes. I need you to tell Jayfeather about this." Dovewing told him.

Briarlight dragged herself over to Moonkit. She looked at her eyes.

"Oh. I have never seen this before. One blue eye and one yellow eye." Briarlight meowed. "I'll ask Jayfeather about it." She dragged herself out of the nursery.

"Dovewing, what's wrong with me?" Moonkit asked.

"Nothing dear, it's just not normal for a cat to have to different colored eyes, that's all." Dovewing told her.

Moonkit looked over to her brother, Ashkit. He was starting to stir.

"Ashkit! Open your eyes it's awesome!" She told him.

"I'm scared." Ashkit mewed. His voice was deeper than hers, but still squeaky.

"It's a little overwhelming at first, but you get used to it." She comforted him.

Ashkit opened his eyes. He looked around. His eyes were a bright blue.

"Woah! It's awesome!" Ashkit exclaimed.

He sat up and looked wide eyed around the nursery. He nudged Hollykit.

"Hollykit wake up! It's awesome!" Ashkit meowed.

"Why?" Hollykit mewed.

"Because you wont get to be a warrior until you open your eyes!" Ashkit prompted.

"Fine!" Hollykit said. She opened her eyes. Her eyes were instantly bright green.

"Woah!" She said in wonder.

"Stormkit! It's your turn now!" Moonkit meowed. Stormkit was the smallest out of the litter. But he had muscles in his shoulders already.

"I'm tired." Stormkit snapped. His voice was surprisingly deep.

"But don't you want to become a warrior?" Hollykit asked.

Stormkit slowly opened his eyes. They were bright amber.

"Okay, my eyes are open. Now what?" He said.

"Now we can go out into the clearing!" Moonkit exclaimed.

"Dovewing! Can we go out into the clearing now?" Hollykit asked.

"Of course. But stay in camp! And be back by the time the dawn patrol gets back!" Their mother told them.

The kits scampered out into the clearing.

Moonkit looked around. It was huge!

"Woah!" She mewed in wonder.

Then, they saw a muscular pale gray tom walking towards them.

"Hello Moonkit." He said.

"Hello, Bumblestripe." Moonkit greeted him. She sat up straight.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked her and laughed.

"Oh, Dovewing told us all about you!" Hollykit meowed. "You're our father!"

"You're right, Hollykit" Bumblestripe meowed.

Then, a group of cats ran through the thorn entrance. They looked scared.

"Uh, oh. Trouble I better go see what's wrong." Their father meowed. He licked their heads and walked over to the group of cats.

"Well we better go back into the nursery." Ashkit told them.

They walked into the nursery and laid down.

A few moons later

"When can we move to the apprentice's den?" Hollykit asked.

"Any day now. You're almost 6 moons." Dovewing told them.

"You're so lucky! We have to wait another 2 moons!" Mosskit, one of Ivypool's kits, meowed. They were born 2 moons after Hollykit and her littermates. Owlkit, the only tom of the litter, died about a moon ago. His stomach did not respond to Jayfeather's herbs, and he died.

Mosskit's sister, Larkkit was asleep.

"I think Larkkit isn't in any hurry to become a warrior." Ivypool meowed.

"Larkkit told me she wants to be a medicine cat." Mosskit said.

Hazeltail's litter were only about a moon old.

Silverkit, a silver and white she-kit, Oakkit, a golden brown tom and Hawkkit, a big dark brown tom.

Silverkit lifted her head up, "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" She boasted.

"No! I am!" Hawkkit said.

"Hush, little ones." Hazeltail soothed her kits.

Bumblestripe padded into the den.

"Hey kits, guess what today is!" He said excitedly.

"What?" Ashkit asked.

"Today, you four are going to become apprentices!" He announced.

The four kits started jumping around.

"Now you have to act like apprentices instead of mousebrained kits." Dovewing purred.

She started licking Stormkit.

"I can take care of myself!" He snapped and pulled away.

"Of course." Dovewing meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar summoned the Clan together.

_We're going to be apprentices!_ Hollykit thought excitedly.

"Today is one of the most important days in Clan life. It is time four kits become apprentices!" Bramblestar meowed when every cat was in the clearing.

"Hollykit step forward." Bramblestar summoned. She obeyed. "From this moment on until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Poppyfrost, you are an excellent hunter and fighter, I hope that you will pass your skills on to Hollypaw while being her mentor." Hollypaw looked for Poppyfrost and went to sit by her new mentor.

"Ashkit, from this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Squirrelflight, you will be his mentor. I hope that you will pass your skills down onto your apprentice." Ashpaw walked up to his mentor and sat next to her.

"Stormkit, from this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Berrynose, you are ready for an apprentice. Please pass down your skills to Stormpaw." Stormpaw walked up to his mentor and sat down.

"Moonkit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Lionblaze, you are an excellent fighter, I hope you will pass down your skills to this young cat." Moonpaw looked over at Lionblaze. She bounded up to him and sat down

"Hollypaw! Ashpaw! Stormpaw! Moonpaw!" Cats cheered their new names.

_We're apprentices!_


	4. Chapter 2

_**C**_**hapter 2**

When Moonpaw woke up, it was raining. Raindrops splattered on the apprentice's den. Moonpaw yawned and walked into the clearing.

"Moonpaw!" Jayfeather called her.

"What is it Jayfeather?" Moonpaw asked.

"I had a dream last night... Your eyes... they mean something." Jayfeather mewed. His blind gaze looked as if it was staring at her.

"W-what do you mean?" Moonpaw stammered.

"It means..." Jayfeather swallowed. "Follow me into the forest."

"Um Okay." Moonpaw followed Jayfeather out into the forest. They walked all the way to the lake and sat down.

Jayfeather took and deep breath and looked at her.

"Holly will eventually die, Ash will disappear, The Storm will pass, but the Moon will last forever." He meowed. His voice was echoing.

"W-what? Holly_paw, _Ash_paw, _Storm_paw, _and me, Moon_paw! _Is this a prophecy?" Moonpaw asked.

"Yes, it is. StarClan came to me the night you were born... and now they came to me last night and told me to tell you this." Jayfeather explained.

"So... Hollypaw, Ashpaw, and Stormpaw will all... die?" Moonpaw swallowed. She couldn't bare loosing her littermates.

"We don't know that for sure." Jayfeather told her. "Just don't tell them... yet."

And with that, he turned and walked away.

**A Few Moons Later**

Cats busted into the clearing. Moonpaw looked up from where she was sharing a mouse with Hawkpaw. They looked terrified. She got up and walked over to Ashpaw who was one the patrol.

"Ashpaw? What happened?" Moonpaw asked.

"S-shadowClan on our territory!" Ashpaw stammered.

Bramblestar called the Clan together.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Oakpaw and Silverpaw padded out of the apprentice's den. Thornclaw and Hazeltail looked up from where they were sharing a rabbit and walked over.

"A patrol found ShadowClan on our territory!" Bramblestar announced. "I am going to lead a patrol over to ShadowClan camp and talk to Blackstar! If we have to fight, we fight. I was send a messenger back here if we need backup."

"Who is going?" Lionblaze asked.

Bramblestar scanned the camp, "Thornclaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brightheart, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Moonpaw, and Stormpaw." He announced.

_My first battle!_

The newest warriors, Lilyflower, Seedfoot, Dewfoot, Amberheart, Snowstorm, Cherrytail and Moleclaw looked disappointed. Bramblestar noticed.

"You seven will help guard the camp, along with the rest of the Clan, We're counting on you. Squirrelflight, you'll be in charge."

His words must of made them determined because they tensed their muscles ready to fight.

"We leave now!" Bramblestar announced.

The cats going followed Bramblestar out of the camp.

The reached the border with ShadowClan.

"Now, from here, keep your eyes open. We're going straight into the camp. Bumblestripe, Leafpool, Moonpaw, and Stormpaw, you wait here just in case we need you for a battle. If we do, Moonpaw, you need to run back to the camp and get backup." Bramblestar told them.

Moonpaw nodded, "You can count on me." She meowed.

Bramblestar nodded and signaled the cats to follow him.

Stormpaw flicked his tail impatiently.

"Since we're just waiting here, we should do a border patrol." He suggested.

"Good idea. Stormpaw and Bumblestipe, you go that way." Lionblaze told them. He flicked his tail towards the lake. "Moonpaw and I will go this way. Leafpool, you stay here just in case they need back up."

_Just as planned. Good thing I've been having training from Thistleclaw, my plan will go just as I want it to go!_ Stormpaw thought.

He and Bumblestripe walked toward the lake.

"Hey Bumblestripe, we should practice some battled moves." Stormpaw suggested when they were getting near the lake.

Bumblestripe glanced over at him. "Well, alright." He meowed.

Without waiting for a signal, Stormpaw just on top on Bumblestripe and bit into his neck.

"S-storm...Stormpaw... what... what are you doing?" Bumblestripe choked out, gasping for air.

"Goodbye, father. Thanks for nothing! You die first, next it's my mother." He said through blood and fur. Bumblestripe looked at him, confused. He took one last breath and then was still. His eye stared sightless into the sky.

"Just as planned." Stormpaw growled. He dragged Bumblestripes body over onto ShadowClan territory and hid him in some ferns. Drenched in ShadowClan scent.

He rinsed off the blood from his fur and ran towards Lionblaze and Moonpaw.

"Lionblaze! Moonpaw!" Stormpaw meowed, trying to sound in panic.

"Yes? What is it, Stormpaw?" Lionblaze asked, looking up from where he was cleaning himself.

"Bumblestripe... ShadowClan patrol..." Stormpaw stammered.

"Yes, what?" Lionblaze said impatiently.

"A ShadowClan patrol... killed Bumblestripe!" He exclaimed, trying to sound as real as possible.

Suddenly, Sandstorm busted out of the ferns.

"We need back up! Now!" She exclaimed.

_I have to get to the camp! B-but what about... Bumblestripe? What am I going to tell them? _Moonpaw thought.

She bounded off to the camp.

"Squirrelflight! We need back up! Now!" She meowed.

"Right! Dovewing, Hollypaw, Ashpaw, Amberheart, Dewfoot, and Seedfoot! Come with us! Cloudtail, you're in charge here." Squirrelflight announced. "Lead the way, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw nodded. She bounded away toward ShadowClan.

By the time they got near the ShadowClan camp, they could hear screeching.

"It sounds bad! Hurry!" Squirrelflight exclaimed and bounded into the camp.

Moonpaw jumped onto a bright flame-colored apprentice. She took him by surprise and claw his ears. He rolled over and kicked her belly. Moonpaw yowled in pain. The apprentice jumped on her neck and bit down.

_He's trying to kill me! What do ShadowClan teach their apprentices?_

She kicked her hind legs and flung him off. She jumped on top of him and scratched his belly.

"Retreat ThunderClan! Retreat!" Bramblestar ordered the warriors. Moonpaw jumped off the apprentice and ran back home.

_Oh no! Bumblestripe!_

"Dovewing, there's something I need to tell you." She mewed as they reached the ThunderClan border.

"What is it?" Dovewing asked.

"Bumblestripe... is dead." She chocked out. Dovewing's eyes clouded with grief.

"No... no no... why? Who did this!" She growled.

"Stormpaw said it was a ShadowClan patrol." Moonpaw told her.

"Where is his body?" Dovewing asked.

"Follow me." She beckoned her mother. Lionblaze and Thornclaw followed.

The led them to where her father's body was.

Lionblaze and Thornclaw dragged him out of the bushes and started carrying him back to camp. Moonpaw followed, but looked back to see that Dovewing wasn't following. She walked back to her mother.

"What am I going to do now?" She stammered.

"Be the best warrior you can be. Bumblestripe would want you to carry on trying to be who you are. You are the best warrior to me, Dovewing." Moonpaw told her.

Dovewing looked up at her.

"You always were the wisest one of the litter." She purred. "You always know what to say. Come on, let's get back to camp. Bramblestar is arranging a warriors ceremony."

_Warriors! We're going to be warriors!_

Together they walked back to the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called as Moonpaw and Dovewing padded into the camp.

"Today, we had an excellent fight. ShadowClan has agreed to give us back the clearing once again. But, we lost one brave warrior, Bumblestripe. May StarClan light his path and let him find prey and shelter where he sleeps." He announced. "We also have a warrior ceremony! Ashpaw, Hollypaw, Moonpaw, and Stormpaw fought brilliantly in the battle today, and their mentors agree that they are ready to become warriors. Ashpaw, Hollypaw, Stormpaw, and Moonpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Ashpaw meowed.

"I do." Hollypaw exclaimd.

"I do." Stormpaw growled.

"I do." Moonpaw promised.

Moonpaw looked around for her littermates. Their faces were surprised, but excited.

"Berrynose, do you agree that Stormpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar asked.

"He couldn't be more ready." Berrynose told him.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw from this moment on, you will be known as Stormheart. StarClan honor your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar announced. "Poppyfrost, do you agree that Hollypaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"She is." Poppyfrost meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Hollyheart. StarClan honor you bravery and your skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Hollypaw walked up to Bramblestar and licked his shoulder.

"Squirrelflight, is Ashpaw ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar asked.

Squirrelflight nodded, memories flashing through her eyes. "He is."

Bramblestar noticed the memories to, he nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Ashfur. StarClan honors your skill and your stength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Ashfur walked up to Bramblestar and licked his shoulder.

"Lionblaze, is Moonpaw really to become a warrior." Bramblestar asked him.

"She couldn't be more ready." Lionblaze agreed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw from this day forward, you will be known as Moonflower. StarClan honors your bravery and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Moonflower padded up to Bramblestar and licked his shoulder.

_We did it! We're warriors! I just wish Bumblestripe was here to see it..._

"According to the warrior code, these cats have to sit a silent vigal and guard the camp through the night." Bramblestar announced and jumped off Highledge.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

The next morning was cold and damp.

_Leafbare will be here before_ _long._ Moonflower thought.

She yawned. She and her littermates sat silent vigal all night, protecting the Clan while they sleep.

Thornclaw walked out of the warrior's den and yawned.

"You four can go sleep now." He told them.

Moonflower nodded and started walking towards the Apprentice's den.

"Not that way, Mousebrain. We're warriors now, so we sleep in the _Warrior's _den." Hollyheart corrected her.

"Right. I'm asleep on my paws, I don't know where I'm going." Moonflower meowed.

When Moonflower woke up, it was nearly Sunhigh. She yawned and got up. She started to wash herself when Squirrelflight came in.

"Moonflower, you're coming to the Gathering tonight. We leave at sunset." She informed her.

_Yes! I'm going to the Gathering!_

Moonflower had only gone to one other Gathering.

She padded out of the Warrior's den and went over to the freshkill pile. There was only a mouse, a sparrow, and a thrush.

_We need hunting patrols. Prey is getting scarce._

Moonflower decided not to eat, the queens and elders needed to eat first. She picked up the sparrow and headed towards the elder's den.

"Purdy, Rose, I have a sparrow for you." She meowed as she entered the den.

"Thanks, young'n. But that is an apprentice duty, you are now a warrior." Purdy told her.

"Yes I know, but the elders need to be fed." Moonflower meowed.

"You were always the most politest kit." Rose rasped.

Moonflower dipped her head and backed out of the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar summoned.

"Hm, wonder what it is this time." Hawkpaw grumbled. Moonflower purred, Hawkpaw was always questioning Clan meetings. That's one reason she liked him, he wasn't afraid to stand up or judge the rules. But he always did what was right.

"Probably the Gathering. Are you going?" Moonflower asked him.

Hawkpaw shrugged, "I want to go to the Gathering as a warrior, not an apprentice." He told her.

"You'll be a warrior soon. You'll be a great one, too." Moonflower meowed. She was telling the truth, he was strong and quick. His father and mother were both excellent fights, and his mentor, Cloudtail, was brilliant at fighting and hunting.

They turned their attention towards Bramblestar.

"Tonight is the Gathering. The cats going will be, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Graystripe, Millie, Whitewing, Berrynose, Moonflower, Hollyheart, Silverpaw, and Hawkpaw." Bramblestar announced. "Two apprentices will be going for the last time as apprentices. Hawkpaw, Silverpaw, Oakpaw, and Mosspaw will have their warrior ceremonies tomorrow. Their mentors and I have agreed it is time they become warriors." He added.

Beside Moonflower, Hawkpaw's eyes brightened.

"See? I told you that you would become a warrior soon." She purred.

"You were right! Now we can hunt together!" Hawkpaw meowed.

"We leave now." Bramblestar finished. He flicked his tail for the cats to follow him.

Moonflower and Hawkpaw followed Bramblestar out of the camp.

They neared WindClan territory.

"WindClan sure have been quit lately." Berrynose commented.

"You're right. I wonder what's up." Whitewing wondered.

The cats crossed into WindClan territory.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" Onestar bounded up to them.

"We're on our way to the Gathering. We have to come this way." Bramblestar growled.

"I allowed _Firestar _to cross, not _you_." Onestar snapped back.

"What's the difference? I am leader of ThunderClan now." Bramblestar asked, confused.

"The difference is that Firestar was a noble cat, unlike you who's father was a treacherous traitor." Onestar sneered.

"I am nothing like my father. Firestar chose me to lead ThunderClan. I think you can trust me." Surprisingly, Bramblestar stayed calm.

"Get off our land!" Onestar growled and stepped forward. He was only tail-lengths away from Bramblestar now.

"Onestar! This isn't fare! Bramblestar can't help what his father did!" A cat meowed from WindClan. A smokey gray-black tom stepped out to face Onestar.

"Of course you would say that, Crowfeather. You have kin in ThunderClan." Onestar growled. "Get back to the group."

"No. This is unfair!" Crowfeather protested.

"Why don't you go join ThunderClan is you love them so much!" Crowfeather's mate, Nightcloud growled.

"They wouldn't take me..." Crowfeather murmured.

"You mean you would join them? Leave your home Clan! Your mate and son!" Onestar asked.

"Nightcloud is no mate to me. Breezepelt is a traitor, fighting for the Dark Forest." Crowfeather sneered.

"Crowfeather, if you are willing to give all your loyalty to ThunderClan, we will take you in." Bramblestar told him.

_What?! Why?!_

"Bramblestar, are you sure?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Squirrelflight, you know Crowfeather just as much as I do. I trust him, you should, too. He has kin in ThunderClan." Bramblestar told her.

"Than, if you're sure, I will leave WindClan to join ThunderClan." Crowfeather decided. He stepped out of the group and walked over to ThunderClan.

"Thank you." He whispered to Bramblestar as he passed him. Bramblestar nodded.

Bramblestar flicked his tail for his Clan to follow. Onestar growled, but did not stop them.

Crowfeather was running beside Moonflower. She looked over at him.

_His is quite a handsome cat, no wonder Leafpool fell for him all those moons ago._

He glanced over at her and nodded.

They neared the Tree Bridge.

"Can you get over this?" Whitewing asked Crowfeather.

"Of course I can. WindClan came this way too." Crowfeather told her.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry about that." Whitewing apologized.

"No need to apologize, you didn't know." Crowfeather soothed her.

_Wow, he's polite, too._

Whitewing nodded and jumped onto the tree. Once she was across, Crowfeather stepped back and beckoned for Moonflower to cross.

"You cats go first, I want to keep guard." He told them.

Moonflower nodded and jumped on.

"Thanks." She said.

Hawkpaw came after her, Then Hollyheart, then Silverpaw, and lastly, Crowfeather.

RiverClan and ShadowClan were already there and WindClan was right behind ThunderClan.

Once the Clans got settled, Blackstar called the Clans together.

"Let the Gathering begin!" He yowled. His voice was mysterious, like shadows.

Blackstar stepped back and nodded for Mistystar to report.

Mistystar stepped up from her branch, "RiverClan is thriving well. Leaf-fall is making the fish scarce, but we still have enough. We have two new warriors, Pebblelake and Troutpool. We also have four healthy kits born to Rockpool." She reported. "That is all." She stepped back.

Blackstar crept out of the shadows.

"ShadowClan has plenty of prey. We are recovering from the battle not long ago with ThunderClan. We also have a new warrior, Flamepelt." He announced to the Clans. He nodded with pride in his eyes, Flamepelt was his only remaining son. He stepped back and Bramblestar started to report.

"We also are recovering from the battle. We have four new warriors, Stormheart, Ashfur, Hollyheart and Moonflower." He announced.

Moonflower raised her head in pride as the Clan cheered her name. But she was confused Bramblestar said nothing about Crowfeather joining.

Onestar stepped up, "WindClan has 3 new kits born to Heathertail and Breezepelt. We also have two new apprentices, Rabbitpaw and Owlpaw. But, we have lost a warrior tonight to another Clan. Crowfeather had decided to be with his former mate and two other kits in ThunderClan. I've decided to give him One Moon to see if he changes his mind. After that, we will not take him back." He announced. Cats sounded shocked. A cat usually doesn't leave his birth Clan.

"This Gathering is now over!" Blackstar announced.

Bramblestar hopped down and signaled for ThunderClan to leave.

When the cats got back into camp, most cats were still awake.  
Bramblestar hopped onto Highledge and called the Clan together.

Stormheart and Ashfur were still awake and turned their attention to Bramblestar.

Moonflower sat down next to Hawkpaw and Crowfeather.

"Nothing really important happened at the Gathering-" Bramblestar started.

"Then why'd you call us together?" Toadstep growled.

Bramblestar glared at him but ignored him.

"A cat from another Clan has decided to be with his kin in ThunderClan..." Bramblestar carried on.

Leafpool looked up from where she was sitting with Lionblaze and Squirrelflight.

"Crowfeather from WindClan has come to ThunderClan. He decided that he wants to be with Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. You will treat him like you would treat a Clanmate since he is now part of ThunderClan. If anyone catches you treating him like an outsider you will be punished." Bramblestar finished. He hopped down from the Highledge.

Leafpool got up from where she was sitting and ran over to Crowfeather.

"You left WindClan for us?" She asked and nuzzled him.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to be with the cat I love and my kits." Crowfeather told her. Leafpool purred and licked him. Together, they padded off towards the warriors den.

Moonflower couldn't help but overhear Lionblaze and Jayfeather's conversation.

"I don't trust him." Lionblaze was saying.

"Why not? He's our father. He saved you from Breezepelt!" Jayfeather growled.

"He is from another Clan! He left that Clan! He betrayed them!" Lionblaze snapped.

"I didn't think you could be so low, Lionblaze." Jayfeather muttered and went to his den.

Daisy ran out of the nursery.

"Jayfeather! Cinderheart's kits are coming!" She exclaimed. Lionblaze shot up and bolted to the nursery. Cinderheart was his mate. Jayfeather and Larkpaw both ran to the nursery. Larkpaw carrying herbs in her jaws.

"Woah. So much going on tonight." Hawkpaw meowed.

"I know. Tomorrow, there will be more. You'll be a warrior!" Moonflower agreed.

"Soon, we will be sleeping in the same den again." Hawkpaw purred. "But for one more night, I'm sleeping in the apprentice's den. Goodnight, Moonflower." He licked her cheek and walked off to the apprentice's den.

Moonflower couldn't sleep worrying about Cinderheart and her kits. But soon, she fell asleep. She soon woke up again, but this time it was light out.

She trudged out of the den. Squirrelflight was organizing patrols.

"Can I go on a hunting patrol?" Moonflower asked.

"Sure. They leave at sunhigh. You should see the new kits, they're adorable." Squirrelflight told her.

_The kits!_

Moonflower ran towards the nursery. She loved kits. One day, she wished she would have kits.

"Hello?" Cinderheart meowed as Moonflower entered the nursery. "Oh, it's Moonflower! Come in!"

Moonflower looked down at Cinderheart's belly. There were two little kits, one bright orange and one gray.

"What are their names?" Moonflower asked.

"The orange she-cat is Firekit, and the gray she-cat is Fernkit." Cinderheart told her.

"They're wonderful names." Moonflower whispered.

She bent down and licked the kits' heads. "Welcome to ThunderClan, kits."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called.

Moonflower backed out of the nursery and sat next to Hollyheart and Ashfur. Stormheart was sitting alone.

"Why isn't Stormheart sitting with us?" She asked.

"Who knows. He's always been a loner." Hollyheart answered.

"Today, four apprentices are becoming warriors. Mosspaw, Oakpaw, Hawkpaw, Silverpaw step forward." Bramblestar summoned. "Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your Clan even at the cost of you life?"

"I do!" Mosspaw exclaimed, she shrunk back after she saw how loud she was.

"I do." Oakpaw meowed.

"I do." Hawkpaw promised. Moonflower knew he meant it.

"I do!" Silverpaw exclaimed, but quieter than Mosspaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mosspelt. StarClan honors your skill and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Oakpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Oakleaf. StarClan honors your strength and your skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Hawkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hawkclaw. StarClan honors your stregnth and your speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Silverpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Silvermoon. StarClan honor your bravery and your skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar meowed.

"Mosspelt! Oakleaf! Hawkclaw! Silvermoon!" The Clan cheered the new warriors names.

"According to the warrior code, these cats will sit silent vigal while the Clan sleeps." Bramblestar ended.

_Hawkclaw is a warrior! I'm so proud of him!, Moonflower thought._


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

When Moonflower woke up, Hawkclaw was asleep next to her.

_Why isn't he in the Apprentice's den? _She thought. Then she remember Hawkclaw was a warrior! _Oh yeah! Hawkclaw is a warrior now!_

She yawned and walked out into the clearing. Her eyes widened at the sight that awaited her.

The ground was covered in snow! She put her paw down on the soft, white stuff. It sunk almost up to her shoulders. Moonflower growled and shook it off her paw. She noticed Squirrelflight arranging hunting and border patrols.

"Hey, Squirrelflight! I'll lead a hunting patrol if you'd like." Moonflower called as she walked towards Squirrelflight. Her steps were small and clumsy thanks to the snow.

"Sure, Moonflower! Take four cats with you and go near the WindClan border. Just be careful with WindClan, they may still be mad." Squirrelflight told her. Moonflower nodded and walked towards Stormheart.

"Stormheart, would you like to go hunting?" She asked him.

Stormheart looked up from where he was sharing a mouse with Silvermoon.

"Sure, but can Silvermoon come, too?" He asked.

"Sure. I need two more cats to come. Wait by the entrance for us." Moonflower told Stormheart.

She walked towards the warrior's den to get Leafpool and Crowfeather.

"Leafpool! Crowfeather! Would you like to go hunting with us?" She asked them.

Crowfeather looked up from where he was washing himself. "Sure thing. I need to stretch my old paws." He purred.

_He sure is good-humored and settling in fine._

"You aren't that old." She assured him.

He prodded Leafpool with his paw. "Get up, lazymouse. It's time to go hunting." He purred.

Leafpool groaned. "Fine. When?" She meowed half asleep.

Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "Now, mousebrain!"

Leafpool opened her eyes and hopped up, ready to go.

Moonflower let out a _mrrow _of laughter. These two sure got along well after being apart for so long.

The three cats met up with Stormheart and Silvermoon.

"Ready to go?" Moonflower asked.

"Yep, we've been waiting for ages on you three!" Stormheart grumpled. Silvermoon purred and flicked her tail over his ear.

Moonflower signaled her tail for the others to follow her. They walked out of camp and turned towards WindClan.

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring Crowfeather,_ Moonflower thought.

She was about to say something when a scent drifted over her nose.

_Rabbit!_

She got down in a hunters crouch and started stalking towards the rabbit. The rabbit was surprisingly fat. She licked her lips.

_Almost there..._

She was only tail-lengths away from it now. She bunched her muscles and pounced. The rabbit noticed her, but it was too late! Moonflower dragged it down and bit into it's neck.

_Thank StarClan for this prey, _She prayed.

When she got back to the group, Crowfeather also had a rabbit and a mouse. Leafpool had a squirrel and a thrush, Silvermoon had two voles. Stormheart, though, had nothing.

"Stormheart? Why don't you have anything." Moonflower asked.

"I... I couldn't find anything." Stormheart said. He was acting strange ever since Bumblestripe died. Moonflower's heart ached with grief she tried not to think of him ever since her warrior ceremony, but now her heart was broken all over again.

_Bumblestripe? Why did you have to die!_

She shook her head and beckoned for the cats to follow her. They walked back to camp, Stormheart taking the lead slowly.

When the cats got back to the camp, Stormheart noticed a huge hole where the freshkill pile was supposed to be. He growled as his paw sunk down into a deeper part in the snow.

_Mousedung! I hate snow!_

"Stormheart, we have to talk." Silvermoon turned and looked at him.

"Oh.. okay." Stormheart was nervous, his mate could be very fierce sometimes.

She beckoned him towards the nursery.

_Why there?_

"Stormheart..." Silvermoon began, "I'm expecting kits."

"Really? That's great, Silvermoon!" Stormheart couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father! But, Silvermoon just became a warrior she was young.

"I'm scared. I'm so young..." Silvermoon fretted.

"I know, but I'll take care of you and our kits."

_Should his kits grow up with having a murderous father?_

Stormheart shook his head. This had to be done, just like with Bumblestripe.

He licked Silvermoon's head.

"Rest. Go rest in the nursery." He told her.

Silvermoon nodded and walked into the nursery. Stormheart walked towards the warrior's den.

Hawkclaw was sitting outside sharing a thrush with Moonflower. He nodded to them and went inside.

"Dovewing?" He called for his mother.

"Yes, Stormheart?" Dovewing's voice was full of grief.

_After today, you'll be with your precious, weak, coward of a mate._

"Let's go hunting together. You need to get out." He tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Sure. Let's go." His mother slowly got up. They walked out into the woods.

"Let's go hunt by the WindClan border." He suggested.

"Good idea."

As they neared the border, the two cats split up. But instead of going the opposite direction, Stormheart waited until Dovewing was out of eye shot and started tracking her. He found her stalking a mouse.

_This will be your last catch._

Dovewing pounced and killed the mouse. She closed her eyes for a few moments. But before she opened her eyes again, Stormheart pounced on top on her.

"Stormheart? What are you doing? Quit playing around!" His mother ordered him. He bit into her neck.

"Now you can be with your _precious___mate." He growled. Dovewing's eyes grew wide in shock.

"You... you killed... Bumblestripe!" She gasped out. She coughed up blood, took one last gasping breath and grew still. Her green eyes now dull and staring sightlessly into the sky. Stormheart knew exactly what to do with her body. He dumped it into the stream by the WindClan side, making sure it wouldn't drift off, and ran back home.

Stormheart busted into the clearing. Moonflower looked up from where she was sharing tongues with Hawkclaw.

"Something's wrong." She mewed. They got up and walked over to Stormheart.

Bramblestar pushed through the crowd.

"What happened? Speak, Stormheart!" He demanded.

"Bramblestar, you better come with me. So should Hollyheart, Moonflower, and Ashfur." Stormheart stammered.

_Oh, no! What happened?_

Hawkclaw had demanded on going with them.

Stormheart led them to the WindClan border, and sitting there in the stream, was Dovewing.

Ashfur gasped and ran over and dragged her out.

"Oh, No! Mother!" He yowled, grief overtook Moonflower.

She walked up and stuck her nose into her mother's fur. It still smelled like her, but there was something else... not WindClan...

_What! I know that scent! _

She sniffed again.

_Stormheart?_

Hawkclaw laid down next to her and started licking her.

"I'm so sorry..." He said. Moonflower sensed grief in his voice.

Ashfur and Bramblestar brought Dovewing's body back to camp. Instead of laying down again, Moonflower went straight for the warrior's den. All she wanted to do is sleep, never wake up again. She heard Hawkclaw follow her.

_Hawkclaw just wants me to stay with him, I need to be strong for him. _

He laid down next to Moonflower and licked her ears. She soon fell asleep to it, but soon woke up again, but this time, she was in a clearing. She looked up and saw Bumblestripe and Dovewing!

"Mother! Father!" She exclaimed and ran to them. But, their scents were different, like stars, and their eyes were pure white with stars reflected in them.

"Moonflower we miss you so much. Please tell Ashfur and Hollyheart we love them, too." Bumblestripe meowed, his voice like stars.

"What about Stormheart?" Moonflower asked, confused. Her parents looked at eachother.

"Stormheart did this to us. He killed us, and he will kill you and your littermates if you don't stop him. He is _no _son of our!" Dovewing warned. Moonflower was speechless. Her owned brother was a murderer! And not just to any cat, but to their parents! She had to warn Hollyheart and Ashfur and stop Stormheart!


	7. Authors Note!

**Hey guys! Its TammiTheGiraffe here! How do you like the story so far? A twist, huh? I'm sorry Bumblestripe and Dovewing had to die, but it's part of the story. You'll get it later on! :) But anyway please R&R and you should comment your favorite cat and Clan! I may be able to add your cat into the story if you'd like! So R&R!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Moonflower opened her eyes. The visions of last night's dream were still in her head.

_I can't believe Stormheart would turn out like this. Killing his own parents!_

Moonflower got up and walked over to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar who were arranging patrols.

"Oh, Moonflower. Just the cat we need. Can you go on a border patrol with Toadstep, Thornclaw, and Ashfur?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Sure thing." Moonflower agreed and followed the cats out of the camp.

_I have to talk to Ashfur and Hollyheart!_

"Ashfur!" Moonflower hissed under her breath. Ashfur slowed his pace so that they were walking next to each other.

"What is it, Moonflower?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you and Hollyheart when we get back to camp. Get her and meet me behind the nursery." She told her brother. Ashfur looked confused.

"Okay." He agreed and quickened his pace again.

The ShadowClan border seemed quiet. The cats remarked their scent marks and headed back to camp. Moonflower immediately headed behind the nursery. Soon after, Hollyheart and Ashfur appeared.

"What is it, Moonflower?" Hollyheart asked as she sat down.

"I... I had a dream last night." Moonflower began.

"About?"

"Dovewing and Bumblestripe came to talk to me." Moonflower told them.

"Are you sure? Did they really talk to you? StarClan cats. I think you were just dreaming of them." Hollyheart meowed. Ashfur swept his tail over her mouth to silence her.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"They..." Moonflower sat up straight. She _had_ to do this. "They told me who killed them."

"We already know. ShadowClan and WindClan! Stormheart said so!" Hollyheart argued.

"Stormheart lied! _He _killed them!" Moonflower growled.

"No! Not our own brother! He wouldn't!" Ashfur exclaimed.

"Isn't it weird that during the battle with ShadowClan, Stormheart and Bumblestripe went alone and then Bumblestripe was dead! Isn't it weird that Dovewing and Stormheart went hunting alone and Stormheart came back with no prey and Dovewing dead!" Moonflower explained. "Stormheart and our parents were alone both times when they died!"

"But... Stormheart! He's not like that!" Hollyheart mewed.

"Not like what?" a voice growled. Stormheart squeezed through the gap and blocked the cats' exit.

Moonflower stood up and face her brother, "We know you killed our parents! Why would you do such a thing!" She said.

Stormheart's eyes grew wide, "If you dare tell _anyone_ about this, you all will die, too!" He threatened.

"So you did kill them!" Hollyheart gasped.

"Of course I did! I don't want to go on living with stupid, weak parents! They _had _to die!" Stormheart told them. "And if you do tell anyone, you will die. That is a promise I will keep." He turned and stalked back into the clearing.

"What are we going to do?" Hollyheart meowed, her voice high-pitched in fear. She sounded like a kit in the nursery again.

"You heard him, we can't tell anyone!" Moonflower told her. The three cats shivered at what they witnessed.

"What about Silvermoon? She's expecting his kits!" Ashfur said.

"Not ever she can know." Moonflower meowed and walked into the clearing. Suddenly, she got a sharp pain in her belly.

"Ouch!" She gasped. Leafpool looked up from where she was talking with Crowfeather. She ran over to Moonflower.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked.

"My belly... it hurts..." Moonflower groaned.

"Come. Let's get you to Jayfeather and Larkpaw." Leafpool guided Moonflower towards the medicine den.

"Let's see what we have here." Jayfeather said as Moonflower laid down in the den. Jayfeather examined her belly. He started feeling around, then stopped. Jayfeather put his ear up to Moonflower's belly and listened.

"Larkpaw, come over here and listen and tell me what you can hear." Jayfeather instructed his apprentice. Larkpaw nodded and started listening in her belly.

"I hear... movement." The little golden-brown cat meowed. Jayfeather nodded.

"Moonflower, do you feel anything.. anything different?" He asked.

"I feel heavier... like I ate a lot more than I have." Moonflower told him.

"Yes... I know what's wrong. Moonflower, you're expecting kits." The medicine cat announced.

"I-I am?" Moonflower stammered.

"Yes. Your getting quiet heavy, too. I'm surprised no cat noticed yet." Jayfeather purred, his blind eyes glittering with humor. "Go tell Hawkclaw. I'm sure he'll want to hear."

Moonflower nodded and went to find her mate.

"Hawkclaw!" She called as she found the dark brown tom.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something." Moonflower meowed, "I'm expecting kits."

Hawkclaw's eyes grew wide, "I'm going to be a father! This is great, Moonflower! You'll be a wonderful mother." He purred and twined his tail with Moonflower's.

That night, Moonflower got woken up by an agonizing cry. She sat up and looked over at Silvermoon. Daisy was leaning over the silver she-cat.

"Go get Jayfeather! Silvermoon's kits are coming!" She ordered. Moonflower tried to run to Jayfeather's den, but her belly slowed her down.

"Jayfeather! Silvermoon's kits are coming!" Moonflower told the medicine cat.

"Great StarClan already? Larkpaw come on! Get borage and poppy seeds!" Jayfeather exclaimed. He ran out of the den and towards the nursery, Larkpaw and Moonflower followed. Moonflower laid back down next to Cinderheart and her kits. Soon, Firekit and Fernkit would be apprentices. The kits were staring wide-eyed at the silver she-cat in pain.

"Is she okay?" Firekit asked, her voice shaky.

"She'll be fine..." Cinderheart whispered. "Let's go outside for a while." She guided her kits out into the camp. Firekit and Fernkit looked excited to be out past their bed time.

"Daisy! Go find a stick for Silvermoon to bite down on!" Jayfeather instructed, "Larkpaw give her some poppy seeds."

"Is there anything I can do?" Moonflower asked. Silvermoon was one of her closest friends and she was worried for the young cat.

"Yes, rest." Jayfeather ordered. "Oh... these kits are early... StarClan please let this cat be okay."

Daisy came back into the nursery with a stick in her jaws, "Here, Silvermoon, bite down on this when you push." She told the queen. Silvermoon blinked gratefully and bite down as hard as she could, the stick splintered.

"Here comes a kit!" Larkpaw exclaimed.

"Right, push Silvermoon!" Jayfeather demanded.

Silvermoon pushed and yowled painfully. A small silver tabby kit slipped out onto the moss.

"Moonflower come here and lick this kit!" Jayfeather meowed. Moonflower nodded and started licking the kit.

"One more! Push!" Jayfeather instructed again. Silvermoon pushed again and a pure white kit laid on the moss. Daisy licked the kit.

"You're all done, Silvermoon. You did great. Rest now." Jayfeather told her and went to get Stormheart.

_Welcome to ThunderClan, kits. I just wish your father wasn't a murderer._

The next morning Moonflower woke up to Stormheart coming into the nursery. Her brother completely ignored her except for giving her a glare as he passed by her.

"Have you decided names for them yet?" Stormheart asked his mate.

"Yes. The silver she-kit will be called Skykit. And the white tom will be called Blizzardkit." Silvermoon decided.

Stormheart purred, "Those are wonderful names." He told her.

Hawkclaw crawled into they nursery and realized Stormheart was there. He narrowed his eyes and headed straight towards Moonflower.

_Those two never liked each other one bit, _Moonflower thought.

"How are you?" Hawkclaw asked and licked Moonflower's ears.

"I'm good. The kits are lively." Moonflower purred.

Stormheart rolled his eyes, "Our kits are going to be the best warriors." He boasted.

"They were just born last night!" Hawkclaw growled.

"And they are already better than _you._" Stormheart sneered. Hawkclaw growled but before he could say something, his sister did.

"Stormheart! You are talking to my brother! Don't ever say something like that again!" She growled. Stormheart glared at his mate and stalked out of the den.

Silvermoon rolled her eyes, "Ignore him. He's a pain in the tail." She meowed.

"Tell me about it." Moonflower growled.

**Three moons later.**

Moonflower moaned in pain.

"Hawkclaw! Get Jayfeather! The kits are coming!" Silvermoon exclaimed.

Hawkclaw ran out of the nursery and soon came back with Jayfeather and Larksong.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hawkclaw asked anxiously.

"I think so, but you need to calm down. Be some real help and go get a stick for her." Jayfeather told the brown cat.

Hawkclaw came back and gave Moonflower the stick. A spasm overtook her and she bit down on the stick until it splintered. A brown and white tabby kit slipped out onto the moss.

"Hawkclaw lick this kit!" Jayfeather ordered. Hawkclaw obeyed and lick his kit.

Another spasm soon overtook Moonflower and a tortoiseshell kit laid in the moss. Silvermoon jumped up from where she was watching and licked the kit.

"One more, Moonflower! Push!" Larksong ordered and Moonflower pushed. A orange tabby kit slipped onto the moss. Larksong started licking the kit while Jayfeather gave Moonflower borage and poppy seeds.

Moonflower lay exhausted. She felt her three kits suckling at her belly. Hawkclaw was licking her ears.

"Have you named them yet?" She heard Ashfur say.

"Not yet. Moonflower has been sleeping since they were born." Hawkclaw told him. Moonflower lifted her head up. "Oh, look. She's awake now." He purred.

"I want to name them." Moonflower meowed drowsily.

"Of course." Her mate looked at her.

Moonflower thought hard, "The brown and white she-kit will be called Mousekit. The tortoiseshell she-kit will be called Spottedkit, and the orange tabby tom will be called Sunkit." She decided.

Ashfur purred, "Welcome to ThunderClan, Mousekit, Spottedkit, and Sunkit."

"Those are beautiful names." Hawkclaw said gently. Firepaw stuck her head into the nursery.

"Ashfur, are we battle training today?" She asked, queitly.

"Oh, yes. Let's go." He told his apprentice. He licked his sister's head and walked out of the den.

Moonflower watched him leave.

"You should rest." Hawkclaw meowed.

"Okay..." Moonflower said and yawned. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Hey guy! How'd you like the chapter?! Okay so I need to give credit to Wolf that Howls at Eclipse. She owns Skykit. So all credit from Skykit goes to Wolf That Howls At Eclipse! Okay I'll update ASAP! R&R! :)**


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

"From this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw." Bramblestar's eyes traveled through the crowd, trying to find a suitable mentor. "Leafpool, you have been a warrior long enough. I trust that you will pass on your skills to this apprentice."

"Thank you, Bramblestar, I will do my best." Leafpool dipped her head. Some cats looked shocked and angry that Bramblestar chose the former medicine cat to mentor.

_Well, I'm fine with the choice. They are my kits anyway, _Moonflower thought.

Hollyheart walked towards the ShadowClan border. She had to tell Tigerheart.

_I didn't mean to take a mate from another Clan... Tigerheart is just so handsome. And he isn't anything like other ShadowClan warriors. _Hollyheart thought.

She waited at their meeting place. After what felt like lifetimes, she smelled Tigerheart's scent.

"Hollyheart?" Tigerheart called.

"I'm here. You can come out." Hollyheart told him. Tigerheart cautiously walked out of the forest. He padded right across the ThunderClan border and twined his tail with Hollyheart's.

"Tigerheart, we need to talk about something." Hollyheart said.

"What is it?" Tigerheart asked worried.

"Well... I'm expecting kits."

"Really? Hollyheart that's wonderful!" Tigerheart exclaimed.

"No! It's not okay! I didn't mean to take you as a mate! I was planning on being mates with Snowstorm but now I can't because I'm expecting your kits!" Hollyheart growled.

Tigerheart looked at the dark gray she-cat, surprised, "I... I thought you loved me."

"I _did_! But I couldn't! Don't you know we aren't supposed to have mates in a different Clan!" Hollyheart exclaimed, how can this cat be so stupid!

"You're just like your mother... I loved her too but she left me for... Bumblestripe! That half-kittypet piece of foxdung!" Tigerheart said coldly.

"How dare you say that! These kits wont know you as their father. They will know Snowstorm as their father!" Hollyheart growled and ran back towards camp.

_I didn't know it would be this hard! Is that tom really that stupid?_

She ran through the forest as fast as she could. Suddenly a flash of white jumped and front of her and she ran into it. She got up and shook her pelt, she recognized Snowstorm.

"Hollyheart! You scared me out of my fur!" The white tom breathed.

"Sorry. I was looking for you." Hollyheart told him.

"Really? You were running as if you've seen Tigerstar's ghost!" Snowstorm purred.

_Yeah. Something like that. His kin!_

"I need to talk to you about something." Hollyheart meowed.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Well... Promise you wont be mad?" She said.

"I promise." Snowstorm promised.

"You know I was expecting to be your mate..." Hollyheart began.

"Yeah."

"Well, I... I took a mate in another Clan... I didn't mean to! But I just did."

"What? Who?" Snowstorm asked.

"Tigerheart of ShadowClan. I'm... expecting his kits. But I don't want him to be the father! I didn't even want to be his mate!" Hollyheart exclaimed.

"What are you asking?" Snowstorm growled.

"Will you please step in as their father. These kits need a father that will take care of them. You know I love you and I want these kits to be yours..." Hollyheart asked. Snowstorm looked at her. His face gave nothing away. After a few moments of silence the white tom spoke again.

"Of course I will be! I love you too Hollyheart and I want these kits to have a wonderful life!" He told her. Hollyheart purred and licked his cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She purred.

The two cats twined their tails and walked towards the camp.

Hollyheart looked for Snowstorm. Then, she saw him walking out of camp with his new apprentice, Skypaw. The silver she-cat looked exactly like her mother, Silvermoon.

_I guess I'll tell him later._

She turned around and walked back into the nursery. She was the only queen in there except for Daisy. Who always stayed in the nursery to help nursing she-cats instead of being a warrior.

"Hello, Hollyheart. Come share this thrush. Blizzardpaw caught it and it's _huge!" _Daisy offered.

"Thanks." Hollyheart purred and sat down next to the cream she-cat.

_I just wish Blizzardpaw's and Skypaw's father was a murderer._

**4 moons later.**

Hollyheart lay in her nest exhausted. She just gave birth to two healthy kits. One black tom and one dark brown she-cat.

Snowstorm was sitting next to her, watching his foster kits suckle. Moonflower crawled into the nursery.

"Hey Hollyheart. Your kits are beautiful." She purred.

"Thanks, Moonflower." Hollyheart murmured.

"Have you named them?" Moonflower asked.

Hollyheart yawned, "Not yet."

"Oh okay. I'll let you sleep you look exhausted." Moonflower said and walked out.

Hollyheart yawned once more and laid her head down in her nest. Soon, she was asleep.

Ashfur crawled into the nursery. His mate, Mosspelt just found out she's expecting kits. Ashfur had a nice, fat rabbit in his jaws.

_Mosspelt and Hollyheart could both share this and still have some left over, _Ashfur purred. Spottedpaw caught this all by herself. It was bigger than she was!

"Oh! You've brought a rabbit! Look at the size of that thing!" Mosspelt purred.

"Can we have some?" One of Hollyheart's kits, Ravenkit asked. The little black tom and his sister, Brindlekit were two moons old. Born to Hollyheart and Snowstorm, though Brindlekit looked nothing like her parents.

"Not yet. When you are three moons old you can." Hollyheart told her son. Ravenkit ran back across the nursery to his sister.

"Thanks, Ashfur! This is huge. Daisy you can come share if you'd like." Mosspelt said.

"Thanks!" Daisy meowed and hopped over to the rabbit.

_Daisy is actually getting used to Clan life! Finally! She's been here for _moons!

Ashfur dipped his head to the she-cats and walked out.

_I'll go hunting once again. They prey is just starting to come back and we need it, _He thought.

Ashfur walked out of the camp alone. When he was near the lake, he heard something in the bushes. He turned around looking for anyone who might be following him.

_Maybe just the wind._

He continued walking, then spotted a sparrow sitting on a log. Ashfur got down in a hunter's crouch. He slowly moved towards the plump sparrow. It would feed the elders for sure! He got closer and then pounced. The sparrow noticed him but it was too late! Ashfur bit down on the sparrow's neck and cut off it's alarm call. Suddenly, there was another noise in the bushes and Stormheart jumped out.

"Stormheart! W-what are you doing?" Ashfur asked, remembering how his parents were alone with him when they were killed.

"It's your turn to die now!" Stormheart growled and jumped on top of him.

Ashfur gasped for breath, "What... what about Mosspelt and my kits?"

"They'd be better off without you!" Stormheart's voice was muffled through the fur. He bit down even harder. Ashfur could feel blood starting to leak out of the wound. He gasped for more air but couldn't breath. Finally, he let his eyes close and he gave way to a dizzying blackness.

"Where is he?" Mosspelt asked, anxiously.

"Don't worry he was out hunting. He will come back to see you soon." Hollyheart assured the gray-and-white she-cat. Mosspelt didn't seem calmer, but she didn't say anything else.

_I hope he's alright. He went hunting alone... _

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar summoned the Clan together. Hollyheart and Mosspelt got up to go out in the clearing.

"Can we come, too?" Brindlekit asked, looking up at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"Sure. But don't interrupt or anything. Sit still and keep your mouth closed." Hollyheart told her daughter. Her two kits squealed with excitement then settled down and walked next to their mother out into the clearing.

"I have some terrible news." Bramblestar began. "Ashfur is dead. Some cat killed him and his body was found in the lake."

Gasps of shock came from the cats. Hollyheart's heart sank.

_No! Please StarClan no! Not Ashfur!_

"No!" Mosspelt yowled next to her. She dropped to the ground shaking. Bramblestar looked down at her with grief in his eyes.

"We don't know who or how he died..." Bramblestar went on, "Tonight we will sit vigil for him on his was to StarClan."

Hollyheart closed her eyes.

_StarClan how could you make this happen, _She thought.

"We also have a ceremony to hold." Bramblestar went on, his eyes still full of grief. "Sandstorm, step forward."

Hollyheart looked over at the pale ginger she-cat. She was walking towards the front of the Clan.

"Sandstorm, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Bramblestar asked.

"It is." Sandstorm said calmly.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." Bramblestar meowed.

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" The Clan called the name of the retired she-cat. Sandstorm dipped her head and headed towards the elders.

"That is all. We will now hold a vigil for Ashfur." Bramblestar announced.

Hollyheart walked over to her dead brother's body.

_Oh Ashfur... this is all Stormheart's fault._

"You were a brave warrior. StarClan will honor. I hope you find good hunting and shelter where you sleep." She whispered. _Have fun with Dovewing and Bumblestripe. And somehow help us stop Stormheart, _She added silently.

Hollyheart got up and silently walked back to the nursery. Her kits were there waiting for her in the nest.

"Hollyheart? When will Ashfur wake up and visit us again?" Ravenkit asked.

Hollyheart sighed, "He won't, darling. He is in StarClan now."

"But why?" Brindlekit asked. They didn't understand yet.

"Some evil cat killed him. Don't worry you'll see him again. Let's just hope not anytime soon." Hollyheart told her kits gently. She looked over at Mosspelt, her kits were due any time now.

"He's gone... who's going to raise these kits?" Mosspelt wondered.

"You are. Ashfur would like you to raise them well." Hollyheart told her, "Just make sure to tell them about their brave father."

Mosspelt nodded and sighed. She laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

Moonflower opened her eyes and she was by a waterfall.

"Moonflower." A voice called to her. It was familiar.

"Ashfur!" She called to her brother. Ashfur padded out of the trees followed by Dovewing and Bumblestripe.

"Moonflower, you and Hollyheart are the only cats who can stop Stormheart now." Dovewing said.

"How? How are we supposed to?" Moonflower asked.

"You will know." Her mother's voice echoed off the water. She longed to look in her mother's green eyes, but instead they were filled with stars. She looked at Bumblestripe's and Ashfur's eyes, the same stars. With a distant trace of their old color.

"You will know." Bumblestripe echoed.

Ashfur walked up to Moonflower, "Please tell Mosspelt that I love her. And please stop Stormheart before he hurts you too."

"I will, don't worry." Moonflower promised.

Moonflower opened her eyes. It was dawn. She yawned.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's familiar words echoed off the stone walls.

_What now?_

Moonflower got and and walked out. She went and sat down next to Hawkclaw, who twined his tail with hers.

"WindClan had crossed our borders once again! It is time we do something about it!" Bramblestar announced.

"We should attack!" Cloudtail yowled.

"That's what we are going to do!" Bramblestar said to him.

"But what about Crowfeather? WindClan is his birth Clan! Would he fight them?" Berrynose challenged. Bramblestar looked down on Crowfeather.

"ThunderClan is my Clan now! Of course I will fight with you! I would give my life for this Clan!" The former WindClan warrior yowled.

"Those are the words of a true ThunderClan warrior." Brightheart said.

"She is right!" Bramblestar meowed, "We will attack their camp at sunhigh!"

"Who will go?" asked Ivypool. Moonflower looked over at the silver-and-white she-cat. Dovewing was her sister and she hadn't talked much since she died. Bramblestar looked around at the cats, thinking which ones should go.

"Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Graystripe, Ivypool, Hazeltail, Lilyflower, Seedfoot, Dewtail, Amberheart, Snowstorm, Moonflower, Hawkclaw, Sunpaw, Skypaw, Blizzardpaw, Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Brightheart, Crowfeather and I." He decided. "The rest of you will stay here. Cloudtail, you will be in charge."

Cloudtail nodded his head, sitting up straight.

"Right, we leave at sunhigh. Go eat and get your strength up" The leader orderd. He hopped down and started talking with Squirrelflight and Cloudtail.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Hawkclaw meowed.

"Okay. I'm just worried about Sunpaw. It's his first battle." Moonflower fretted.

"So am I. But he is a strong cat, he'll be fine." Hawkclaw assured his mate.

"Moonflower, Hawkclaw! It's my first battle!" Sunpaw ran up to his parents.

"It sure is. Just be careful and battle only apprentices." Moonflower told him.

"I can fight warriors!" The orange apprentice objected.

"Just to be safe." Hawkclaw ordered. Sunpaw dipped his head and ran over to Skypaw.

"ThunderClan warriors! It's time to go!" Bramblestar called. He waved his tail for his warriors to follow him.

The cats neared the WindClan border. Bramblestar waved his tail to stop.

"Okay. There was a patrol here recently. Thornclaw, Ivypool, Lilyflower, Dewtail, Snowstorm and I will follow and attack them." The ThunderClan leader ordered, "Squirrelflight take the rest of the cats and attack the camp."

Squirrelflight nodded and waved her tail for the cats to follow her. They cautiously walked towards the WindClan camp. Suddenly, Squirrelflight stopped.

"Okay, when I give the signal..." She waved her tail to demonstrate the signal, "We attack. Don't fight too hard. Bramblestar and the rest of the patrol will arrive soon."

Moonflower got ready to attack. After what seemed like nine lifetimes, Squirrelflight gave the signal. The ThunderClan cats jumped out of the gorse and attacked. The WindClan camp wasn't well guarded. Onestar, Ashfoot, Gorsetail, Heathertail, Breezepelt, Nightcloud, Boulderpaw and Furzepaw were there. Moonflower ran straight towards Gorsetail. She jumped on top of the gray-and-white tom. Gorsetail yowled and slashed at her throat. Moonflower growled and slashed at his ear. The tom's ear started bleeding and Gorsetail bit down on Moonflower's neck. Suddenly, Crowfeather attacked Gorsetail and knocked him off of Moonflower.

"Traitor! You... you piece of hare dung!" Gorsetail growled at Crowfeather.

"ThunderClan is my Clan now." Crowfeather spat back.

"You deserve to die!" Gorsetail sneered and bit Crowfeather's neck. Moonflower shook her head and leaped on top of Gorsetail. She bit his tail and flank. Eventually, Gorsetail got up, shook his pelt and ran out of the camp. Crowfeather got up and looked at Moonflower.

"Thanks, Moonflower." The black tom said.

"That's what you do for a Clanmate." Moonflower responded and Crowfeather dipped his head gratefully. Suddenly, a black pelt leaped on top of Crowfeather.

"Breezepelt!" Crowfeather growled.

"Hello, father. It's your time to die now! You traitor!" Breezepelt growled. Lionblaze looked up from where he was battling Ashfoot. He left the gray she-cat and ran over and attacked Breezepelt.

Moonflower looked around at her Clan.

_We did it! We showed WindClan! But we lost something..._

She looked over at a bloody body. The dark ginger pelt was covered in blood. Bramblestar was laying down next to his mate and deputy.

"Oh Squirrelflight... I'm so sorry. I wouldn't of made you fight if I knew you were going to die." Her leader was saying. Moonflower padded up next to him and laid down.

"I'm so sorry Bramblestar. I should of saved her." She whispered. Nightcloud was holding Moonflower down when Squirrelflight attacked Nightcloud and saved Moonflower's life. Nightcloud had killed Squirrelflight before running away out of the camp.

"No. Moonflower, it wasn't your fault." Bramblestar told her.

"Yes it was. She saved my life." Moonflower meowed.

"Yes, she did save your life. But that's what loyal cats do. It's not your fault Moonflower." Bramblestar insisted. Moonflower nodded.

"Who's going to be the next deputy?" She asked, changing the subject.

Bramblestar's eyes got wide, "Great StarClan! I forgot about that!" He got up and walked towards the medicine den. Moonflower was alone.

"May StarClan guide your path, and may you find good hunting and shelter where you sleep. You were a brave warrior and a wonderful deputy." She whispered. Leafpool and Sandstorm came up together and laid down.

"Oh, my daughter..." Sandstorm sighed. "Why did StarClan have to take you away too?"

"Thank you for everything you did, Squirrelflight. You risked your life for me... and you lied to Bramblestar and your parents to protect me and Lionblaze and Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, too. Thank you for everything. May StarClan light your path" Leafpool whispered to her sister.

"You are free to hunt whenever you want and you can see Hollyleaf and Firestar again... Goodbye my daughter." Sandstorm meowed. Then, the mother and daughter got up and walked away. Moonflower watch them go. Surprisingly, Crowfeather came up and laid down.

"We traveled to the Sun-drown place together, Squirrelflight. Me, you, Bramblestar, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Feathertail. We were just apprentices then, me and you. We've come so far. Thank you for keeping Leafpool's secret safe and protecting our kits. I will never forget our journey and our quarrels." Crowfeather laughed, "We used to fight all the time. Goodbye, Squirrelflight may StarClan light your path." He licked the former deputy's head and walked away. Moonflower was alone once more. Bramblestar walked out of the Medicine den and hopped onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He called. Leafpool, Crowfeather, and Sandstorm got up where they were sitting near the Elder's den and moved closer.

"It is almost Moonhigh and time to announce the new deputy." Bramblestar announced. His voice shook with sadness, "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors can hear and approve of my choice... the new deputy will be Moonflower!"

Cats turned and looked at Moonflower. Some nodded, thinking it was a good choice, such as Leafpool, Sandstorm, Hollyheart, Crowfeather, Hawkclaw, Silvermoon, and her kits. Others looked disappointed or angry with the choice.

"Moonflower! Moonflower!" The Clan called.

"Thank you, Bramblestar. I accept. I know I can't be like Squirrelflight but I will try my best to serve the Clan well." Moonflower said and dipped her head. The Clan cheered once more.

_I'm deputy of ThunderClan!_


End file.
